


Toxin

by RickishMorty



Series: Commissions [8]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Morty Smith, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Needles, Non-Consensual Touching, Rick Being an Asshole, Science Experiments, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: Morty was craving ice cream, but inadvertently licks a toxin. The side effects are unpredictable and it's up to Rick to get him out of trouble...
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Commissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Toxin

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @grellsutcliffr1
> 
> Thanks for believing in me! <3

"R-Rick ..."

"Oh my God Morty, d-don’t st _eeergh_ don't start with this whine, please."

“D-don't start with yo-your usual absurd things! You-you won't put n-nothing i-in my a-a- "

"Morty, I understand you have a history to attach yourself to, but your a-ass is not my fixed thought, it's not just you in the universe."

"And the-then w-why every time we ha-have to get out of a d-difficult situation the s-solution is always in my ass?!".

“It's just a good container, l-lil shit. You already know. Tight, malleable, elastic: everything that mi-mine is no longer now”. Morty blushed, looking away; "But in this case it has absolutely nothing to do with it, sorry to disappoint your stupid little ego."

"My e-ego has nothing to do wi-wi"

"Your penis is the problem."

Morty, if he had blushed earlier, he immediately turned purple. Already hearing Rick talk about his ass like that was unbearable, worse if he had to shift his attention to something else...

"W-what?!"

Rick rolled his eyes, annoyed by the umpteenth explanation he owed to his dull grandson.

“Do you think I like this situation, M-Morty? I could stay here trying to solve further mysteries of the universe, instead of having to take care of your penis which is about to explode".

Morty's eyes widened, feeling the tachycardia begin to rage in his chest.

"E-explode?"

Rick turned to him, grabbing a syringe from the table and squeezing it lightly to squirt out a trickle of blue liquid like his eyes. Arching his unibrow, he looked at his grandson with superiority, who meanwhile was staring at that needle with apprehension. Morty didn't like needles.

"Next time you want ice cream, don't lick the first thing that looks like it on an unknown planet."

"And y-you maybe next time listen to me when I tell you that I want ice cream!"

"You never listen to me when I want something."

"W-what?" Morty said, stepping back at the sight of the syringe, until he hit the metal bed behind him, suspended in the middle of the room. It was the first time he had seen that laboratory, one of Rick's many secrets scattered throughout the cosmos, and even being away from the usual garage didn't help him relax.

"Lie down".

"N-no!"

Rick shrugged, turning again and putting down the syringe, going back to fumbling with other tools: “As you like. Blow yourself up out of here, though, I don't _weeeurgh_ want to clean up the crap you'll leave behind”.

Morty moaned in terror at the idea of his sexual organ smeared all over the walls, swallowing as he returned his gaze to that syringe, which suddenly seemed much more acceptable.

"Y-you're bluffing, it's o-one of your tricks, r-right?"

Rick sighed, and for a second he looked really tired: “M-Morty, I don't need to b-bluff, if I want something I'll take it. I don't understand why you worry so much anyway, you barely use that little thingy between your legs”.

Morty frowned, offended, pulling away from the metal crib to meet Rick: "Tha-that's not true!"

Rick looked at him over his shoulder, with an amused grin, of someone that knew had hit the mark: "Not alone I mean, of course."

Morty found nothing to reply, just crossing his arms, annoyed. Rick turned, leaning against the counter with his arms outstretched, his pelvis provocatively moved forward. That slap face was nothing compared to that unbearable attitude.

"So? Soon it will start to swell and I could be around getting drunk somewhere", said Rick, who didn't seem at all worried that a part of Morty might splash all over the place.

Morty lowered his face, clenching his fists and thinking carefully about that possibility. Biting his lip, he decided that although he really only used it with himself, he wasn't ready to say goodbye to his cock.

"O-ok, Rick… Fi-fine," Morty said, before rolling up his sleeve, offering his arm without looking at him. The scientist chuckled, before clicking his tongue in denial.

"Undress," he said simply.

Morty blushed again, immediately looking up: "Eh ...?"

"Undress and lie down on that cot," Rick said, his eyes not admitting replies and seeming curious to see his reaction.

"B-but... why?! It's a sting, w-what does undressing have to do with it?" Suddenly Morty felt inside one of his favorite porn, the one in which the doctor made a girl undress for purposes that weren’t medical at all.

“I have to check that everything is fine, right…? I've never been so idiot to lick one of those things, so I have no idea what's really going to happen. I have to keep you under control and monitored, to understand whether to act in another way".

In another way…?

Morty swallowed, hating the convincing way he could say anything, making him do anything. He lifted his shirt, taking it off and noticing that Rick was no longer looking at him, again with the syringe in his hand. He tapped the glass twice with his fingernail, while Morty shivered at the glinting needle.

"Completely, Morty," Rick said, still not looking at him, noticing out of the corner of his eye that he was lying on the bed with his pants still on. The boy sighed in frustration, before taking off his jeans, staying in his boxer shorts.

"Also-"

"N-no way!" Morty replied as he lay down on the cold bed before Rick could finish. The scientist approached him with an annoyed grimace, noticing the goosebumps all over Morty's body. That metal must have been really cold. Rick paused a moment too long on the other's small and swollen nipples.

“I meant the socks, you little pervert idiot. If I have to put electrodes on, I need your free ends”.

To the discomfort, he was also joined by the embarrassment of having thought that Rick really wanted to see him naked. Morty bit his lip, looking down at his boxers to focus on the problem, noticing that it still didn't seem to be showing.

"I-it seems that everything is fiAHI!"

Morty turned to his right, where Rick had treacherously stabbed him with the needle, shooting all the blue liquid into his vein.

"W-why didn't you warn me?!" Morty protested, pulling his arm back and starting to scratch the affected spot that he was already starting to itch.

“And starting all that spiel of you screeching with your stupid voice, telling me to count to three, trying again over twenty times ‘cause you withdraw your arm? No, thanks Morty, I learn from my mistakes. Even laboratory hamsters do it to be honest, you are the only one left licking things around like a slu-".

“Ok, ok, I get it, s-stop it! Jeez!"

Rick pulled the flask out of his coat pocket, taking a long gulp as Morty began to make sure his boxers weren't bulging. At the moment, there was flat calm.

"I-it seems to be okay..." the boy piped, uncertain and hopeful.

"Your handjobs are safe, Mo-Mouuurghty," Rick burped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and receiving an angry look from his grandson.

“Fuck you, Rick. Wha-what do you know what I do and w-with whom? S-stop it”.

Rick threw up his hands, sarcastic: "Sorry, womanizer."

Morty would have risen from that cot and sent Rick to hell, dashing into the spaceship to go home, if he hadn't noticed a sudden change in volume in his lower abdomen. He lowered his eyes lightning fast, squeezing his legs to hold back that sudden great rush of blood that went to inflate his boxers in an embarrassing way. He thanked heaven for having been able to keep that underwear.

“Aaah!! Oh, jeez!! Rick! I-i-is a-about to explode! D-do something!"

If Morty hadn't been too distracted in keeping his legs tight, he would have immediately noticed Rick's grin, half amused and smug, watching him squirm in front of him, in utter discomfort.

"Relax, babe..." Rick took his knee, softly but firmly, spreading his legs under Morty's astonished eyes, who grabbed his wrist with both hands, to no avail.

“R-Rick! W-what the f-fuck?! "

"I'm helping you, Morty..." Rick took advantage of his grandson's hands busy trying to stop him, using the other to lower his boxers, suddenly, without permission and unceremoniously. Seeing his erection throbbing and perfectly straight and naked in Rick's eyes, an inch from his hand, Morty nearly fainted. He immediately flung his hands to try to retrieve the boxers, but both of his wrists were blocked by the hand of Rick, who like a large spider pinned them both without effort.

"Ntz ntz ntz, no Morty… stop, it could be dangerous." He shook his head as Morty looked at him in shock and distress. If he thought he would be naked in front of him, he was very wrong.

“Le-let me, Rick! I-if is that dangerous then stay away from me!" Morty thought he was dying the moment he saw Rick's free hand close around his erection, his thumb pressed firmly to the cockhead. He held his breath, observing those long, sinuous fingers that seemed to barely move his member to probe it, to observe it well from various angles, as if it was any other part of the body and Rick the most scrupulous of doctors. Morty groaned in shame and surprise when he felt the scientist's hand go down, completely uncovering the glans penis from the foreskin. If Morty was still wondering if it was possible to feel more naked than that, then yes, it was possible.

The idea that those metal eyes were probing him in such a private area made him die. His body betrayed him, in a throbbing of his erection between Rick's fingers, which mortified him as never before in his life. And worse had certainly happened to him. For a second, the idea that being touched by Rick like that had that effect on him, while on the contrary there was no reaction, hurt him.

Morty was paralyzed.

Rick, on the other hand, seemed perfectly at ease with the situation.

"I'm afraid you're fucked, M-Morty," Rick said, releasing his cock and saying those words so casually that the kid thought he was joking. He immediately covered himself, his body burning, turning to Rick as he was back to drink from the flask.

"W-what d-do you mean?" Morty began to picture pieces of himself all over the wall, horrified by the ease with which his grandfather got drunk after saying something like this: "R-Rick, stop drinking and answer me!"

"It's typical of you not wanting to keep a pinch of dignity even at the point of death, lil shit" replied the scientist, before retracing his steps when he realized that Morty was about to scream again: "Ok, ok, the point is that the medicines would take too long to take effect and enter the circulation to neutralize the toxin you caught ".

"And wha-what?!" Morty trilled, panicked, knees raised to cover the erection to Rick's eyes.

“And so… manual intervention would be urgent”.

Silence fell between the two, an awareness that took shape between them and left Morty stunned to understand what he meant.

"Do... do I have to masturbate...?"

Rick shrugged, crossing his arms: "You should be a professional judging by the activity of your YouPorn".

"Eh?"

"Anyway, yes, Morty, yes, you should jerk off, and I gladly leave the room to avoid this prepubescent and painful spectacle," Rick said, slipping his hands into his coat pockets as he turned to leave the room and leave him alone to do what he had to.

"W-wait, Rick!"

Rick stopped, in the middle of the room, and Morty couldn't see his smile, while he replied: "What the fuck is it now?"

"I-I ... I can't move!"

Morty noticed the second side effect of that supposed toxin he must have ingested: his limbs, legs and arms, were completely numb and immobile, with his fingers barely able to move.

Rick finally turned to him, his hands behind his back and his face observing the new effect, with a kind of curiosity and a streak of amazement.

"Oh ... Evidently your body is preparing for rigor mortis before it dies."

"Rick!"

"What should I do?! Masturbate you?" Rick asked with a grin, noticing Morty's eyes filling with tears and becoming giants.

"I-I... I don't know, but Rick I... I-I don't want to d-die," sobbed the boy, who wasn't even able to cover his face to wipe his eyes. For a moment, a very brief fleeting moment, Rick ~~almost regretted~~ was almost sorry.

The scientist snorted, rolling his eyes as he approached the metal bed again, while Morty looked at him desperately, but also in unspeakable shame: if there really was no other way, they both knew what was going to happen.

"Believe me, I'm sorrier than you’re, Morty..."

Morty barely had time to see Rick's long white fingers slowly slipping under the elastic of his boxers, pulling them down and revealing his throbbing erection again and that was starting to get wet. Morty moaned, squinting embarrassed to death, before tightening his buttocks just as he felt Rick's hand squeeze his cock again, but this time in a less "scientific" way, more... more something else.

"Relax, Morty... In theory, if you can cum you should expel some of the toxin," Rick said, moving his hand over his erection, starting to make Morty's head light, prey to his expert attention. No one had ever touched him but himself. And certainly Rick knew better than he did how to do it. Suddenly the fear of dying was no longer so prevalent. Morty felt dirty as his back arched at the touch. He clenched his fists, trying to restrain himself.

"S-some?" he asked, squinting at those fingers that took care of him.

“I repeat, I've never been such an idiot as to lick one of those things so, yeah, we're moving theoretically. But my theories hardly fail”. Rick said again, in a mechanical, detached tone, while his hand seemed so attentive and thoughtful.

"Tha-that’s debatable," Morty protested, before moaning aloud at a light pressure of Rick's thumb on his frenulum.

"Do you prefer me to leave you here exploding all over the walls?"

"N-no!" his answer came out too quickly, biting his lip: the reasons why he didn't want him to stop were two, actually.

"So let me work, l-lil shit..." Rick whispered, still standing towering over Morty, while that hand moistened the whole shaft thoroughly, using the boy's precum and distributing it evenly with his thumb, capturing all those droplets with his fingertip.

Morty closed his eyes again, unable to keep them open: it was just another experiment for Rick, something to do mechanically, without thinking about it, even with annoyance.

The umpteenth time he got him out of trouble for his stupidity; whether he was masturbating him or through one of the many embarrassing things he had already done to him, what difference did it make?

"If it's really so u-unbearable and disgusting, I might erase your memory as soon as I'm d-done, Morty..."

Unbearable? Yes. Disgusting? No, of course not... Morty was so focused on not moaning at those physical sensations that he didn't even focus on the fact that Rick had clearly admitted that he could erase his memory.

He mumbled something in response, always biting his lips with his eyes closed, losing Rick's rapacious gaze as he watched his mouth red and swollen from all those bites he was giving himself. If he had looked into his eyes, he would have understood that those gestures went beyond pure professional deformation.

"Given how sensitive you are it shouldn't take long..." Rick whispered, and Morty knew that sentence had been uttered with a mocking grin. Finally he opened his eyes, groaning as Rick increased the speed of his hand, looking at him with a strange, watery expression. No one had ever looked at him like that, so Morty couldn't know it was desire, attraction.

"A-asshole" he said, before stubbornly turning away from him.

"Asshole? Nice thank you, little ungrateful shit…" Rick chuckled, while Morty could hear him fumbling with something, maybe something inside the lab coat, because there was a sound of fabric and metal. And a zip.

"You know, babe... I think it's contagious," Rick grinned, and the moment Morty finally turned around, he found his huge erection in front of his face, the shaft resting on his nose, his lips, his swollen and wet cockhead an inch from his eyes. The smell of virility, of sex, overwhelmingly invading his nostrils.

Morty automatically tried to snap backwards, being blocked by the wrist by Rick's other hand, while the already occupied one continued to torture him lovingly, ripping out more panting.

"You don't want grandpa to explode all over the walls, do you...?" Rick said, continuing to rub the erection on Morty's face, who tried to turn his head without success; "Then who's going to think about saving your little pink ass?"

Morty tightened his lips, muttering something that sounded like _"Rick, what the fuck are you doing"_ , feeling betrayed by his own body: that gesture, the blocked wrist, the erection that rubbed against him and Rick's expert hand, were exciting as hell. The moment he parted his lips so he could breathe, he tasted his grandfather on his tongue and in that moment Morty decided he wanted more. He looked at him with lowered lids, red cheeks, while Rick continued to grin.

"Hu-hurry..." he said, aware that Rick would not have hurried at all and indeed, he would have taken all the time necessary and even more. The moment Morty opened his mouth slightly in what must have been an invitation, Rick almost came, almost feeling a pain in his lower abdomen as he held back: that little slut had even opened his mouth for him.

"Now I’m not gonna say I’ll be sorrier than you, M-Morty," Rick said seriously, as he released his wrist and went to put his own thumb on the side of his mouth, spreading it out to let in his huge erection, which Morty could barely contain.

The boy moaned, a little in protests, a little for the pleasure of that hand that masturbated him and the other that went to caress his head.

"Yeah, like that, Morty... Take it all, the harder you try and the less it will last" said Rick, who for once wasn't bluffing: being in Morty's mouth was exciting him beyond all limits and the ecstasy would soon arrive.

Without even noticing his stillness that was disappearing, Morty squeezed his coat, spasmodically closing his eyes and sobbing on the huge cock that was filling his mouth more and more, beginning to lick in an inexperienced way, but that seemed to work. Rick tilted his head back, moving his hand quickly over his grandson's erection, feeling it bathed in hot milk not long after.

"Such a good little boy... I told you you were sensitive" he said, now concentrated on his own pleasure, his face back and his eyes closed. Morty had never seen him like this. Relaxed, abandoned, prey to pleasure, but in a different way than he did with alcohol or drugs. In a paradoxically healthier way, even though that situation was not healthy at all.

Morty, now that the danger had gone and had reached orgasm, turned to Rick; one hand still clinging to his shirt, the other resting on his thin side. In that most comfortable position, Morty became more familiar with what he was doing, sucking noisily, with his erection still half in his mouth and already choking him.

"It doesn't work if you don't take it all down your throat, babe..." Rick said, his voice hoarse and demanding as he put his hand behind his head, and pushed his cock into his mouth, hearing him moan over his cockhead and risking cumming just for that vibrating sensation on the skin.

Morty kept his eyes closed most of the time and wondered how much the fact that he was getting hard again didn't bother him. The experiment had not worked if his erection was returning hard, yet this did not make him anxious. It was the first real experiment with Rick that he liked...

Rick seemed to notice the attention that Morty still needed, because he came out of him suddenly, enjoying hearing some sort of protest rise up Morty's throat. Rick sat next to him on the metal table and without saying a word lifted Morty without much effort, turning him over and placing him on top of his own body.

"R-Rick!" Morty yelled, embarrassed: he had a huge cock in front of him, but what made him most ashamed was the knowledge that it was the same also in reverse.

"This toxin seems more stubborn than expected, huh M-Morty?"

The boy did not have time to reason that Rick started licking him, sucking him and wrapping him with his lips, making him completely hard again in a second. Perhaps to escape the embarrassment, perhaps for the real concern that Rick might actually explode, Morty resumed his work in that intergenerational 69 that led both to cum in each other's mouth, between moans and gasps, the two erections that throbbed differently. Needless to say, Morty started coughing, almost choking on how deep down Rick had invaded him with his semen.

"W-was this the first time you did that, M-Morty?" Rick asked him as if nothing had happened, making room for his grandson on the cot to rearrange him as he sat down, patting him on the back, secretly pleased with the result. But also with the need to know if this was really Morty's first blow job.

"Y-yes..." the boy said, turning his back to him and unable to turn around to look at him. He wiped his mouth before coughing a little and asking the fateful question: "So we-we're out of danger?"

Rick raised an eyebrow, an arm behind his head and looked up at the ceiling: "Out of danger from what?"

Morty turned, confused, blinking several times: "From the t-toxin."

Rick looked at him for a second as if he didn't know what he was talking about, recovering a moment later: "Oh, yeah, yeah, sure... the toxin...".

The silence that fell between the two was an evident symbol that something was wrong. Morty was beginning to see the burning truth, turning more towards him: "R-Rick... d-don't tell me that-"

“Oh come on, a toxin that makes you hard if you lick it? Fuck Morty, that's not a porn”.

Morty had his eyes wide open, in anger but also in disbelief at what he was hearing: "B-but then w-what-"

"Didn't it seem a little strange to you that right after the injection you became hard...?" Rick looked at him, his eyebrow raised and a sort of mockery in his eyes.

As Morty composed the puzzle, ready to punch him in the face, Rick heaved himself up, giggling as he bit his cheek.

"Oh, and by the way... You better not get mad, because you will continue to need me for the next ten hours, Morty..."


End file.
